En la piel del ciborg
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Genos es consciente de lo que siente por Saitama. Siempre lo ha sido. Habiendo dejado atrás su relación maestro-discípulo, ahora son amigos. Buenos amigos. Genos desearía que eso fuese suficiente.. (Segunda Parte de "Un amor extraño")
1. Esos otros pensamientos

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de One Punch Man me pertenece. No gano dinero con este fic.

A: Si bien no es estríctamente necesario haber leído "Un amor extraño," lo recomiendo para una mayor comprensión de este fic. Disfruten!

* * *

 _¿Siempre fue así?_

Saitama desvía la vista de la pantalla un segundo, para dirigirla al ciborg a su lado.

N _o...no está seguro, pero no cree._

Genos se encuentra ajeno a sus dudas y sigue manipulando el mando de la consola haciendo que su auto alcance el primer lugar de la carrera. Está sentado a su lado. Cerca, muy cerca..tan cerca, que la dureza de su armadura de metal hace contacto con su cadera.

 _No._

Definitivamente antes no era así. Sus cuerpos no entraban en contacto tan frecuentemente. No había roces descuidados, choques azarosos de manos, caderas tan próximas..

Cree que tiene que ver con el cambio que ha hecho el doctor. Él no terminó de comprender bien los detalles, el chico siempre le dice más de lo que le pregunta y su atención es volátil, pero logró comprender a grandes rasgos.

Genos puede sentir.

Quizás por eso busca tanto su cercanía. Él entiende, porque también ha estado enamorado en algún momento de su vida y sabe cómo es. Sabe que lo hace sin querer, que lo traicionan sus deseos..

El auto de Saitama se desvía en una curva y choca algunos carteles al costado del camino desacelerando su marcha.

-¡Diablos!-Se queja, volviendo a retomar la circulación del vehículo.

Se remueve inquieto sobre el futón intentando aclararse y ahí está otra vez. El metal duro, inclemente, haciendo contacto con su piel. Es extraño, porque no es frío como debería serlo cualquier objeto de esas características. Es cálido y eso le genera una sensación que no puede terminar de definir.

Está seguro de que si se tratara de cualquier otro ser humano, su gesto más instintivo sería apartarse. Dejaría un pequeño resquicio de espacio entre los dos, pero se apartaría lo suficiente para que su cuerpo no entre en contacto con el cuerpo del otro. Lo haría sin pensar. Sin embargo con Genos..

No se aparta y es curioso. No sabe muy bien por qué. No es que le agrade ni le desagrade, solo es..

Se dice que es porque se ha establecido cierta familiaridad entre los dos, que se ha acostumbrado a él, porque el departamento es demasiado pequeño para dos hombres adultos, o tal vez porque no termina de situar al chico como un ser humano por su cuerpo de ciborg..

No tiene idea, pero ninguna de las explicaciones termina de convencerlo.

Su auto vuelve a descarrilar y ésta vez no puede volver a reubicarlo en la carretera a tiempo. Genos gana la partida.

En su momento, la información de que Genos podía sentir lo tomó por sorpresa. En lo que llevaban de conocerse, jamás se había preguntado si podía percibir el dolor cada vez que alguno de sus miembros era amputado. Quizás, inconscientemente, reprimió esa pregunta para no enfrentarse al horror de una respuesta afirmativa. Tal vez, era mejor verlo solo como una máquina que se averiaba...

Ahora que es consciente de eso...no sabe qué pensar. Ha procurado no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Hace muy poco que han vuelto a reinstalar algo muy similar a la rutina que tenían. Si bien ya no conviven, Genos se queda a dormir la mayoría de los fines de semana.

Él siempre lo espera con una expectación creciente. Cada vez que llega el viernes, no puede evitar que cierta emoción vaya creciendo en él. Es porque lo acompaña a las mejores ventas y juntos pueden cargar con más bolsas, porque puede jugar videojuegos con alguien y mirar películas..

Le gusta decirse eso. Esos pensamientos son agradables y lo reconfortan. Se siente bien con ellos.

No, como esos otros pensamientos. Los que le dicen que es porque lo extraña durante la semana, que no le molesta su contacto por otros motivos..

Porque es posible que, muy en el fondo, también esté sintiendo algo por él.

\- ¿Jugamos otro?-Pregunta Genos sonriéndole.

El juego. Si, el juego. Debe concentrarse en el juego o volverá a perder.


	2. Muy real

¡GENOS!

 _¿Cómo pudo?  
_  
Saitama esquiva el gentío que sale despavorido ante la caída del edificio. No ve los rostros de las personas, no ve el camino, ni los escombros, su vista está clavada en el lugar donde lo vió caer.

 _¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso..?_

El polvo que se levanta luego del derrumbe hace que todo sea más difícil, pero está seguro que su cuerpo colapsó en esa zona.

 _Solo un segundo,un descuido, no más que...  
_  
"¡Ah!"

Un quejido, apenas audible entre la conmoción de los gritos, los llantos y las sirenas de las ambulancias. Es un pequeño quejido, pero es suficiente para que su sangre se vuelva hielo. El peso de lo que significa lo asalta con una brutal contundencia.

Dolor.

-¡GENOS!

Lo encuentra entre los restos del edificio y aunque esperaba hallarlo de ese modo, no está preparado para el choque emocional. El ciborg apenas es visible entre la pila de escombros, polvo y suciedad. El impacto ha sido brutal. Un brazo, una pierna..hay restos de él por todo el lugar y Saitama tiene que serenarse un momento porque su corazón ha comenzado a latir tan fuerte que teme desfallecer. No es la primera vez que lo ve en ese estado, pero esta vez es diferente.

Porque sabe que Genos puede sentirlo. Cada golpe, cada amputación, cada fractura en su armadura..

Genos siente.

Genos sufre.

No sabe cómo sucede.. A veces le ocurre eso. Su cuerpo se mueve más rápido de lo que su mente puede procesar. En un momento se enfrentaba junto al ciborg a una amenaza clase Dragón en ciudad A y al siguiente, está en el laboratorio del doctor del chico, pateando puertas, gritando por atención, por ayuda..

Nunca se había comportado así con nadie. El miedo a perderlo se hace tan genuino, tan real. Va y viene mientras aguarda afuera del lugar hasta tener noticias. Se dice continuamente que ha resistido cosas peores y que ha sobrevivido. La imagen de su cuerpo destrozado por el ácido del marino le viene a la mente y él tiene que descartar el pensamiento porque no lo reconforta.

El doctor sale unas cuantas horas después. Le habla de un informe, de cálculos, de nociones mecánicas de las que él no tiene ni idea y tampoco quiere entender. Solo quiere saber una cosa.

"¿Va a estar bien?"

El científico asiente con la cabeza y le dice algo que lo reconforta. _No sufre._ Eso es importante, es valioso. Él se disculpa por las puertas rotas y por su rudeza al entrar en el domicilio. Le dice que va a enviarle el dinero para los gastos de la reparación.

El anciano lo mira sonriente y descarta su idea, restándole importancia.

"Se nota que lo quieres mucho."

Él no niega. Ya no puede negar nada.

* * *

Genos se presenta en su domicilio el fin de semana siguiente. Saitama lo ve ingresar con bolsas de compras desde la comodidad de su futón. El chico habla de banalidades desde la cocina pero él no le contesta. Durante varios minutos, finge que el animé que ve es mucho más interesante que sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando la comida es servida frente a él, ya no puede disimularlo más.

-¡¿En qué pensabas?!-Ante la genuina cara de desconcierto del otro, debe aclarar.- ¡Te lanzaste frente a esa criatura sin medir las consecuencias! ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?!

-Oh..-Es todo lo que dice el ciborg por respuesta y algo muy similar a un sonrojo comienza a notarse en su rostro- Es que..ese monstruo iba a..

-¡Iba a qué?! ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!- Saitama no se reconoce en su reacción. No es alguien fácil de molestar, pero el sufrimiento y la angustia de ver al chico en aquella situación toman lo peor de sí.

-¡ÉL IBA A DESTRUIR MURASAKI!

Ahora el desconcertado es él. No entiende. Genos lo percibe al instante y explica tímidamente.

-Es..es su lugar de udón favorito.

La cachetada resuena en el departamento con una extraña contundencia. El ciborg se sujeta el rostro mudo de la sorpresa. Saitama, jamás, ni siquiera en sus días de entrenamiento, había alcanzado a ponerle una mano encima.

No puede terminar de recuperarse del impacto, que su antiguo sensei ya lo atrae hacia sí jalándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Nunca-Su voz es un susurro grave, una voz que solo le ha oído usar en contadas ocasiones, cuando la situación se tornaba especialmente tensa.-Nunca, vuelvas a hacer algo así..Nunca, vuelvas a ponerte en peligro por mí. Nunca.

Se encuentran a centímetros el uno del otro y Genos puede ver con total claridad la preocupación, el sufrimiento y el cariño detrás de las palabras.

No podría haberlo evitado aunque lo hubiera deseado.

Sus labios están sobre los de él. Un beso torpe, inseguro en su dinámica pero firme en su intención. Lo ama tanto. Si con solo un beso pudiese expresarlo, si lo dejara quedarse para siempre en su boca..

Pero es apartado y cuando las manos de Saitama lo retiran de su proximidad, él siente que el peso de la culpa, la vergüenza y los reproches lo abruman con sus voces. Se había jurado ser solo su amigo, respetarlo a él y respetar su venganza, la memoria de sus padres. Sus sentimientos lo han traicionado.

-¡Lo lamento! No quise...por favor. No volverá a ocurrir, solo fué, fue..Por favor-No sabe ni lo que dice. Tampoco parece ser muy necesario porque él otro no parece estar escuchándolo. La mirada dirigida hacia un costado y una de las manos que antes lo ha alejado vuelta hacia su boca.

-Por favor.-Repite Genos como un mantra.

Saitama parece salir en ese instante de su trance y centra su mirada en él. El ciborg espera un reproche, un cuestionamiento, hasta un insulto..desde luego, no lo que escucha a continuación.

-La piel de tu rostro.-Dice el héroe de un solo golpe como si hablara en sueños.- Se siente muy real.

Al terminar le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa por acto reflejo. No sabe que contestar.


	3. Lo siento

Los días de la semana se acumulan unos a otros como ruido ambiente en la vida de Saitama. Las ciudades, su trabajo de héroe, el mundo, sigue igual. Durante la semana, la abulia es una presencia más en su departamento y él debe hacer malabares para combatirla.

Antes también le sucedía. Antes, era aún más desesperante porque el aburrimiento no parecía tener un fin. Se extendía infinitamente a lo largo de las horas y su depresión, por momentos, amenazaba con devorarlo.

En cambio ahora..

Dos días son significativos. Dos días suponen un cambio, una vuelta de tuerca. No es demasiado..en una sumatoria de siete, dos no suponen mucho. Pero para él..para él son todo. Porque en esos días él se convierte en otra persona. En una persona que siente más, que se divierte más, que ríe más..que engaña y burla a su apatía, a sus tristezas.

 _¿Cómo?_

¿Cómo sentir que la vida ha perdido sentido, si un ser como Genos está a su lado?

En esos dos días que pasa junto al ciborg, se permite no cuestionar tanto, no pensar, no racionalizar..sabe que son trampas. Sabe que si comienza a andar por ese camino va a toparse con sus miedos e inseguridades y no quiere.

Entonces no piensa.

Es, realmente, más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

 _¿Cómo hacerlo?_

Simple. Dejándose llevar. Permitiéndose comunicarse con el mismo lenguaje que habla Genos. Un lenguaje de roces, de miradas, de imperceptibles caricias...un idioma que no tiene palabras, o más bien, que está más allá de las palabras.

A veces hasta le gustaría decirle...

Que no debe frenarse tanto, que no es como antes, que él ha cambiado, que ya puede quererlo como le gustaría..como necesita.

Sin embargo no lo hace. Teme alejarlo, teme que sea demasiado. Saitama sabe que es correspondido, pero un pasaje al acto implica otras cuestiones.

Genos, es joven. Tan joven..que él intuye que ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo, en su trágica existencia, de sucumbir a los deseos hormonales, de experimentar con su cuerpo, de probar parejas, de animarse a sentir de otro modo. Lo hace ahora, con un cuerpo de metal que ni siquiera es el suyo propio..

No es lo mismo.

Por ese motivo se obliga a ir con cuidado. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no lo parezca, él es el adulto. En este caso debe actuar como tal. Porque Genos es importante y debe cuidar de él.

* * *

A veces es tan fácil que las cosas se salgan de control...

Porque él no deja de ser joven.

Porque también siente y desea.

Ese día, mientras el ciborg le habla de los nuevos componentes instalados en su anatomía, él decide seguir su relato con sus manos. Aquí y allá, cualquiera sea la zona a la que el chico se refiera, él muestra su interés con su tacto. "El doctor Kuseno ha instalado un nuevo sensor de temperatura en mis manos" "Ah" dice él, y toma sus extremidades entre las suyas, "El doctor, ha colocado un nuevo set de amortiguadores en mis rodillas" "¿Eso hizo?" Responde él, al tiempo que posa una de sus manos sobre la parte mencionada.

Casi puede sentir como la respiración de Genos se entrecorta por momentos. Su relato pierde coherencia y su anatomía eleva la temperatura.

Su capacidad de autocontrol es verdaderamente admirable y a él le gustaría felicitarlo por ella, si tan solo no le supusiera un impedimento a sus propios deseos.

En esta ocasión, su necesidad de sentirlo le ha ganado a su prudencia. Es solo un juego inocente, no buscará más, no pedirá más de lo que se ofrece, se dice para acallar a su consciencia.

El problema es..que Genos ofrece más. Cuando se trata de él siempre es más, más palabras, más fuerza, más devoción..

Cuando sus manos llegan involuntariamente a la piel sintética de su rostro, el ciborg las toma entre las suyas.

 _No más juegos_ , parece que dijera y con eso, acerca su rostro hacia el suyo en un beso tan profundo e intimo que hace que su cuerpo adquiera una extraña ligereza. No es brusco ni demandante como su primer beso. Es lento y suave, como el de alguien que ha esperado demasiado, que ha anhelado demasiado.

Genos se toma su tiempo en su boca. Lo recorre, lo busca cuando él mueve su rostro ligeramente, pero no lo presiona. No evita que él pueda apartarse. Le da salidas, opciones..puede retirarse cuando lo desee, puede terminar en el instante que quiera. Eso hace que Saitama se sienta un novato, un jovencito.

Los roles han cambiado. Él, que se decía el adulto, para cuidarlo..

El pensamiento lo asalta de pronto. Genos no necesita ser cuidado, ser protegido..necesita ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

La súbita conclusión lo hace sonreír. El chico se aparta algo confundido pero sonríe también y de pronto ninguno de los dos puede parar de reír.

Saitama no está muy seguro de qué le causa tanta gracia, no sabe si es la felicidad por haberse encontrado, o de lo tonto que ha sido hasta el momento, o si es la ironía de todo el asunto, no sabe.

Lo único que sabe, es que mientras ambos ríen las ropas van desapareciendo y que ya no se siente inseguro o incómodo. Sabe que Genos no va juzgarlo, que nunca lo haría y eso le da el valor suficiente para poder amarlo.

Él tiene poca experiencia en esos asuntos, pero a su compañero no parece importarle. Esa noche los dos aprenden el uno del otro. Es curioso, pero a Saitama le agrada la forma en que las crudas formas del metal se empalman sobre su piel. Genos también parece disfrutarlo, puesto que de a ratos lo presiona contra sí buscando una intimidad aún mayor. Él sabe lo que quiere, lo que sigue a las fogosas caricias, pero aún no está listo. Aún no se siente preparado. El ciborg arde bajo él pero comprende y no pide más.

De un momento a otro, todo termina para los dos. Saitama se siente inexplicablemente joven y no sabe que decir. Teme decir una estupidez y arruinar el instante, así que no dice nada.

El ciborg lo atrae hacia sí con marcada intensidad y luego lo deja ir. Él le regala una pequeña sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mañana. Mañana será otro día, piensa el héroe de un solo golpe.

 _Mañana hablaremos de esto y sabré que decir.  
_

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando la claridad del nuevo día lo despierta, se encuentra solo. Aún quitándose el sueño, lo llama con voz pastosa. Nadie responde. Le extraña el haberse despertado por su cuenta y no ver el desayuno preparado.

No alcanza a sacar ninguna conclusión, cuando ve la nota sobre la mesa.

Solo dos palabras.

"Lo siento."

Dos palabras, que tienen el poder de dejarlo inmóvil sobre el futón, hasta que el sol del mediodía ilumina las sábanas.


	4. La sabiduría de los años

Es domingo. El chico se va con su amigo los fines de semana. No regresa hasta el lunes.

A pesar de eso, Bang ni siquiera se inmuta cuando ese domingo, ve subir a Genos las escaleras que conducen al dojo. Su paso es el de un condenado y él suspira. Ya había imaginado que una situación así podría darse. Los años no vienen solos y le permiten tener un amplio panorama de los eventos que lo rodean.

La primera vez que cruzó su camino con esos dos, supo que algo más se ocultaba detrás de esa relación maestro-discípulo. Lo supo al instante. Por ese motivo, le extrañó tanto la petición de Saitama.

¿Convertirse en sensei del ciborg? Claro, después de todo fue lo que siempre anheló..un discípulo a quien transmitir sus conocimientos.

Sin embargo, él sabía lo que había tras esa petición. Saitama estaba confundido, deseaba alejarse del ciborg, poner una distancia entre los dos y él..

Él era la mejor opción. Era un instrumento para un fín.

Disfrutaría de su función como sensei de un muchacho competente. Abrazaría el sentimiento de sentirse nuevamente útil en un mundo que avanzaba sin él. Incluso, si el tiempo lo permitía, albergaría la fantasía de poder legarle a alguien sus conocimientos ancestrales y su dojo.

Lo haría hasta que las cosas entre los dos jóvenes héroes se aclararan y su nuevo discípulo se marchara. Entonces volvería a ser un viejo tonto aferrado a su dojo, a su familia, a su historia pasada..

Él sabía como funcionaba el mundo. Tenía las cosas claras.

O por lo menos eso pensó.

Jamás imaginó que el chico se quedaría.

"Usted es mi sensei ahora." Le dijo aquella tarde el ciborg y algo, enterrado hacía años en él, nuevamente despertó.

Esperanza, orgullo..quien sabe.

Indudablemente, el chico tenía potencial, pero tenía tanto por aprender. Debía aprender a controlar su mente y el le enseñaría de qué manera hacerlo.

A partír de ese día no pudo evitar querer a Genos como a un miembro de su familia. Es por esa razón, que el verlo tan decaído no dejaba de apenarlo.

Bang ingresa a la estancia y se dispone a preparar té para los dos. Sabe que ha llegado el momento de hablar seriamente con él.

* * *

Genos ingresa en el dojo con pasos que parecen de plomo. La cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos..todo en él tiene un aire a derrota.  
Le hubiera gustado tanto quedarse, ver la luz del nuevo día junto a Saitama, permanecer allí con él sin hacer nada más, sin pensar en nada más...

Sin embargo..no había podido evitarlo. Los pensamientos y las preguntas se habían arremolinado en su mente como una bandada de aves que no podía alejar.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
_  
Amaba a Saitama y ahora comprendía que también era correspondido. La sensación de inmensa felicidad lo había sobrecogido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se se sentía de ese modo. Desde que su vida había sido arruinada por aquel ciborg el nunca..

Ahora el destino le daba otra oportunidad, una chance para ser feliz. Conocer a Saitama había sido su mayor bendición y sin embargo..

Sentía que fallaba. Sentía que les fallaba a ellos y a sí mismo.

Aquella noche cuando al fín habían tenido la oportunidad de amarse, él se había sentido tan afortunado y dichoso que su mente turbada por los nuevos sentimientos no había podido reprimirle un pensamiento. Un pensamiento inocente, aparentemente inofensivo.

 _Ojalá ellos pudieran sentirse así._

Ahora lo entendía..ese pensamiento había sido el inicio de todo. Disfrazada de dulce nostalgia, aquella frase poco a poco había comenzado a comerse la agradable sensación de haber sido recientemente amado. Con macabra celeridad había ido instalándose dentro de sí, hasta, finalmente, tornar la felicidad en amargas cenizas.

¿Por que?

Porque ellos ya no estaban. Porque su familia había muerto. Porque un ciborg los había asesinado. Porque ese ciborg estaba vivo.

 _Hipócrita._

 _¿Cómo?_

¿Qué derecho?

¿Qué derecho tenía él a ser feliz si ellos ya no podían serlo?

¿Cómo seguir caminando en un mundo que aún contenía a un ser que había arruinado tantas vidas?

No podía.

Simplemente no podía.

* * *

Bang lo recibe con dos sendas tazas de té y algunos onigiri a modo de desayuno. Él lo saluda con una reverencia al ingresar y se coloca a su lado. Las pequeñas bolas de arroz perfectamente dispuestas en el plato, le recuerdan que se ha ido de su casa sin hacerle el desayuno. Esa idea lo amarga aún más.

No se hubiera molestado, piensa en relación a Bang. No tiene hambre. No cree que vaya a volver a tener hambre en mucho tiempo.

Ambos permanecen un largo rato en silencio, hasta que eventualmente el anciano decide hablar.

-Algo sucedió.-No es una pregunta. Ni siquiera parece dudarlo cuando lo dice. ¿Es que tanto se nota? Él solo alcanza a asentir con la cabeza incapaz de revelar algo más. Sabe que si comienza a hablar no va a poder parar.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse eco entre los dos. Un silencio pesado, lleno de palabras no dichas.

-Soy tu sensei ahora. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.-Dice el anciano gentilmente y eso es todo lo que Genos necesita para que las palabras comiencen a fluir como una cascada por su boca.

Habla del inicio de su relación con Saitama, de sus miedos, sus dudas, sus anhelos..de su familia, de su venganza y de su amor. Sabe que dice más de veinte palabras, que Saitama siempre lo regaña por eso, pero no puede hacer otra cosa, lo necesita...y Bang no es Saitama.

Conforme su relato avanza Bang lo espera, lo escucha, lo sostiene en su silencio mientras él le muestra parte de su alma. Cuando termina, cuando las palabras parecen haberse acabado y es su turno para hablar, su sensei hace una pregunta.

"¿Qué pasaría si no pudieras nunca lograr tu venganza?"

Él se queda de piedra porque jamás, ni siquiera en sus más salvajes fantasías, habría imaginado un escenario como tal.

-Imposible.

-¿Imposible?-Repite Bang con fingido asombro.-Lo has buscado durante años. Al menos debes tomarlo como una posibilidad.

Entonces Genos piensa. Realmente lo piensa. ¿Qué tal si no lograse nunca encontrarlo?¿Y si alguien ya ha acabado con él? Se ha topado con tantos héroes idóneos..no sería una locura pensarlo.

-Se que está vivo. Lo presiento. Solo...solo es eso.-Genos se avergüenza de lo tonto que suena y de lo infantil de su razonamiento. Pero no puede explicarlo de otro modo.

Bang lo mira con una mezcla de ternura y comprensión.

-Es posible. La pregunta es..¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu futuro con Saitama por esa posibilidad?

* * *

Esa tarde ve a Genos partir. Lo ve alejarse con su pesada mochila provista de sus refacciones y cierto pesar comienza a anidarse en él. Sabe que ha hecho lo correcto. Que a pesar de su deseo de tenerlo a su lado en su dojo y compartir sus enseñanzas, es lo más justo.

El chico merece ser felíz y es su deber dejarlo ir. Es su error encariñarse tanto con sus discípulos.

Un fuerte estruendo lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

-¡CHARANKO! ¡¿Qué has hecho muchacho?!

-¡Lo siento sensei!- El joven se encuentra bañado en restos de té y arroz.- La bandeja resbaló y yo...

Bang suspira con pesar y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su boca. No puede bajar los brazos. Indudablemente aún es necesario.


	5. ¿Lo siento?

El departamento es un desastre. La ropa sucia se mezcla con botellas y cuencos de comida a medio terminar. ¿Cuándo?¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpió? No se acuerda. Está seguro de que el último que limpio fue...

Hace un bollo con los envoltorios del almuerzo y los arroja a un lado. Quiere continuar viendo las noticias pero no hay nada que logre captar su atención.

El bollo de papel sigue ahí, donde lo arrojó. Se siente culpable. Se levanta y lo tira en el cesto. Es solo el primero, pronto le siguen más papeles, restos de comida y basura variada.

Ha llegado a la conclusión de que el departamento no va a limpiarse solo.

Abre las ventanas y deja que el aire fresco ventile la habitación. ¿Hace cuántos días que no abría esa ventana?

 _ _Desde que él se fue__. Le dice una voz en su interior.

No le gusta esa voz que le habla y le recuerda cosas...que le muestra la realidad. Él la calla porque sabe que tiene razón.

Quitar las manchas del fregadero se vuelve una tarea inesperadamente complicada. La suciedad parece haberse solidificado con el material ¿Por qué dejó pasar tanto tiempo?

Con el baño es lo mismo..la humedad ha dejado notables lamparones en las superficies y sus intentos de removerla se vuelven infructuosos.¿Cómo pudo haber evadido de ese modo sus responsabilidades?

 _ _Tal vez porque de ese modo evitaría reconocer que él se había marchado.__

Saitama se pone de pie como impulsado por una fuerza invisible. Debe salir. Si se queda mucho tiempo más en aquel apartamento sabe lo que pasará. Terminará discutiendo con esa voz y no quiere. Detesta perder.

* * *

Aprovecha la salida para comprar productos de limpieza. Todos rezan enunciados similares y él no puede determinar qué marca de detergente utilizar. Sus pensamientos divagan.

Hace varias semanas que no ve a Genos. Desde aquella última vez..

"Lo siento."

Había leído tantas veces esas dos palabras que habían terminado por perder el sentido. ¿Cuál era su significado?

¿De qué se apenaba Genos en verdad?

¿De haber tenido esa noche juntos?

¿De haber vuelto?

¿De conocerlo..?

O quizás..¿Quizás de amarlo?

No podía saberlo. Como si se tratara del idioma de una cultura antigua, él estaba solo con sus especulaciones. Genos no se había comunicado con él desde ese entonces o más bien, se había comunicado..pero eso solo había aumentado el misterio.

Al principio, la primer semana luego de haberse marchado, Saitama le había escrito a su móvil. Un mensaje breve pero que reflejaba su preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?"

Genos había respondido al instante.

"Si." Y poco tiempo después."Solo necesito tiempo para pensar."

"Ok." Había contestado él, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

Tal vez no fuera el hombre más elocuente del mundo, pero era comprensivo. Si el chico necesitaba tiempo, él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Y vaya que se lo había dado. Horas, días, semanas...No había tenido noticias de él ¿En cuánto..?

Al comienzo no se había preocupado. Necesita ordenarse, necesita espacio. No lo asfixies. Se decía cada vez que los deseos de saber de él le ganaban a su voluntad.

Siempre se contenía. Siempre...hasta la llamada de Bang. Aquella llamada, lo había dejado por completo desconcertado.

"¿Cómo está mi discípulo?" Había preguntado Bang en tono casual y despreocupado. Él había contestado que hacía semanas que no lo veía y entonces..

Entonces se había producido lo inesperado. Un silencio en el teléfono. Bang se había quedado callado.

"Entonces..¿No ha vuelto contigo?"

Si no estaba con Bang ni tampoco con él ¿Dónde estaba?

Solo podía pensar en una posibilidad. El dr. Kuseno. Pero si había vuelto con su doctor eso quería decir que...

Ya no volvería.


	6. En la piel del ciborg

Los meses se suceden. Saitama vuelve a su rutina. Le cuesta. Desde luego le cuesta, pero ha podido. Ha reordenado su vida, adaptándola a vivir sin él. Se siente orgulloso de sí, hasta que un día...

Genos vuelve.

Está seguro de que es él. Lo ha escuchado. Ha sentido sus pesados pasos subir las frágiles escaleras. No tiene ninguna duda. Sin embargo..no entra.

 _¿Por qué no entra?_

Saitama se acerca con cautela hasta la puerta de ingreso. Duda. Una parte de sí quisiera abrir la puerta, recibirlo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, olvidar esas semanas en que ha estado dándole vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, beber una cerveza, jugar videojuegos, dejar todo atrás..

Pero otra parte..

Otra parte de sí se rehusa a pasar por alto la herida que el chico le ha dejado en su ausencia. Otra versión de sí mismo, más vengativa, más amarga..pero también más pensante y racional, le dice que allí se ha cometido una injusticia. Que él no merecía ese trato en primer lugar. Que el silencio ha sido un castigo inmerecido.

Es por ese motivo que permanece quieto en el lugar. Que no impide su ingreso pero tampoco se acerca abrirle. Que espera detrás de la puerta cerrada a que el otro de el primer paso.

No demora mucho.

Tres golpes secos.

\- Saitama.. se que está dentro.¿Puedo pasar?

 _¿Puede?_ Se pregunta él a su vez. No lo sabe. Está consciente de que Genos posee su propia llave, que podría haber tirado la puerta abajo si realmente lo deseara. Si el ciborg pide permiso, es por algo. Algo cambiado entre los dos.

-No lo sé.-Finalmente responde y no es simplemente su resentimiento tomando su voz. Genuinamente no lo sabe. ¿Puede dejarlo entrar otra vez a su casa?¿A su vida?¿Puede volver a intentar algo con él?¿Puede permitirse ser herido nuevamente?

Genos parece haber esperado esa respuesta. La resignación es palpable en sus palabras.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Solo vine..-Una pausa- Solo quería...

Saitama comprende que en esa conversación, él no es el único inseguro.

-Quería hablar, quería explicarle que..-Genos da un hondo suspiro, ¿Cómo exponer parte de su alma frente a una puerta cerrada?- Lo siento. Sé que lo herí..jamás fue mi intención.

Saitama no puede hacer nada para frenar la carcajada que brota por su garganta. Es que todo es tan absurdo. Genos ha vuelto solo para pedirle perdón...otra vez.

-¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para decir "Lo siento" otra vez? Creo que tu nota fue lo suficientemente clara- La ironía habla por él. Sabe que esta siendo muy duro, pero ya está harto de la situación.

-¡Es por eso que quería pasar y explicarle..!

Saitama se siente un chiquilin. Debería abrir aquella condenada puerta para tener una conversación como dos hombres adultos. Pero en el fondo teme que al ver su rostro después de tanto, toda su resolución se vaya por la borda. Es más fácil dirigir su enojo y amargura contra la madera, que contra el gentil ciborg con ojos de cachorro.

-Simplemente te marchaste. No supe si era porque te arrepentías, o porque ya no me querías, si volverías. No pude saber nada.- La voz se le entrecortaba.- Ni siquiera...- Se obliga a tragar su angustia para proseguir.-Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de arruinarlo.

Eso fue todo. La puerta es repentinamente pulverizada frente a sí. No tiene un instante para reponerse del impacto, cuando una figura ya lo rodea con abrazadora fuerza.

-No es así. No debe entenderlo así. No es por eso que me fui...

Genos habla contra su cuello y él puede entender solo por partes. Familia, ciborg asesino, muertes, Bang, sacrificio, las palabras se suceden unas a otras y a ellas, gradualmente, se le van sumando sus propias lágrimas.

Entonces ha sido por eso. Por eso, no por otra cosa. Saitama lo estrecha a su vez y se permite recargarse contra él. Ha sufrido tanto.

La emoción del momento lo desborda tanto, que no nota que hay algo diferente en él. Que sus contornos no son tan duros, que sus bordes no son inclementes..que algo en su anatomía ha cambiado.

Es solo cuando pone algo de distancia entre los dos, que lo nota.

-¡Genos! ¿Qué..?-No puede terminar de formular su pregunta que el chico ya se ruboriza.

Su rostro y su cabello son los mismos, pero sus brazos, su cuello..toda la piel a la vista, ya no son mecánicos. No es metal lo que forma su cuerpo. Es..

-Piel.- Saitama usa su mano para recorrerlo. Se siente tan real.

\- Es piel sintética. El doctor lo ha hecho por mí.-El chico habla como en un trance mientras se amolda a su tacto.-Es por eso que demoré tanto en volver, porque...

Saitama lo calla con su boca. Veladamente reconoce que lo que intenta explicarle es importante. Que ha sido la razón de su prolongada ausencia, pero no puede contenerse..

Genos de repente es demasiado real y él tiene que sentirlo. Tiene que verlo, tocarlo. Tiene que hacerle saber que lo ha echado de menos, que se siente agradecido y bendecido por su presencia y que, sin importar lo que suceda a partir de ese momento, ya no va a dejarlo ir.

Los dos se aman. Por primera vez, Saitama se fusiona con él. Ya no le importa su nula experiencia con amantes masculinos, ni su torpeza, ni la voz que le refleja su inseguridad...no le importa nada de eso porque lo necesita y Genos lo necesita él.

El joven lo sigue en todo, se ofrece sin reparos, sin miedos y él es felíz. Después de mucho tiempo. Puede volver a ser felíz.

* * *

La luz del atardecer los encuentra sobre el futón. Saitama duerme aferrado a su cintura. Tal vez teme que vuelva a marcharse.

Genos sonríe, ya no debe temer. Ha tomado su decisión. No va a irse nunca más. Ha dejado de lado su venganza. La piel que cubre su cuerpo es prueba de eso. Ya no es un arma.

Aquel ciborg le ha quitado a su familia, parte de su vida y la posibilidad de ser completamente humano. Le ha quitado tanto. Pero no va a permitir que le quite más..

Su futuro y su felicidad con Saitama son lo más importante ahora.

El héroe de un golpe se remueve contra él. Ha despertado. Lo observa con una sonrisa y él se la devuelve. Se estudian unos instantes, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Genos se acerca para besarlo, pero Saitama lo detiene.

-Oye, si vamos a continuar esto, deberíamos reparar esa puerta. A menos que sea una de tus fantasías..

Genos repara en que han estado todo el rato con la posibilidad de ser vistos por cualquiera. Su rostro se torna rojo como un tomate y, en su vergüenza, se oculta bajo las sábanas.

El héroe de un golpe sonríe. Definitivamente hay que repararla.

Fin.

N.A: Mis especiales agradecimientos a Ivi-chan. Gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo! Hasta la próxima!


End file.
